Petrified
by PhoenixInside
Summary: Lisanna is back and no Lucy does not get kicked out but lisanna joins the team they go on a mission everything goes fine until something happens to Lucy! What's wrong with her join the team to help get her back to normal befor she's like that for ever!


**Hi everyone Pheonix here and I came up with this story while thinking of what to do for my fist story ****_The Pheonix Power_**** and I thought that it would make a nice story and all so let's get it started yay oh btw lisanna is a nice girl and I like her ok she and Lucy will become friends and all alright now the story will start for real ^.^**

* * *

**Lucy POV (at the guild)**

Ok so we were at the guild partying for Lissana's return she's really nice and all oh here she comes. "Hi Lissana my names Lucy and it's so nice to meet you." I said happily she smiled and said "nice to meet you Lucy and of course you know I'm Lissana." She giggled. "So now that we are introduced wanna go talk to team Natsu I'm sure that you might even be able to join!" I said excitedly as I grabbed her hand and walked over to the team. "Sure Lucy that would be wonderful." She replied we soon were at the table were team natsue was talking."Hey Luce hey Lissana we were just about to walk over to you both!" He said full of joy."that's great Natsu and I'm so happy to see you again!" Lissana said as they hugged. I felt really happy for them I decided to tease my new friend. (Note right now Lucy does not have a crush on him sorry nalu fans but nows not the time Kay) I whispered in Lissana's ear. "You liiiiiiike him." I whispered as she had a small tint of pink on her face. "akkk n-n-no I d-d-don't Lucy!" she whispered yelled back. "Sure you don't I whispered." Befor she could reply Natsu interrupted." Uh what are you guys talking bout?" I guess he was not listening at all thank god for Lissana I guess well I guess I better save her." We were talking bout that maby she could join the team if she wants well do you Lissana." I replied while Lissana was looking at me her eyes saying 'thank you for not saying a thing'" GOOD IDEA DO YOU LISSANA DO YOU?!" Natsu yelled/asked excitedly. Lissana smiled and said " I'll be glad to join!" then Erza decided she wanted to join the talk and said. "Well it's settled how about we all go on a job Lissana since your our new member why don't you go and pick a job for us all to go on." Erza said happily as she ate her strawberry cake ( that is her fave cake right I'm sooooo forgetful) that said Lissana looked so happy she got up and went to get a job.

**Lissana POV**

Well after that I was so happy Lucy asked for me to join I went over to the bored to pick a job hmmm oh this one seems good protect this dude from a dark guild and it's reward was 40,000 (I think that's a good amount not to sure about the amounts for jobs hehe) so I grabbed it and took it over to team Natsu and all. I then handed Erza the job she agreed and took it to my sister Mira to get approved while that left me and Lucy to try and watch put for Grays and Natsus fighting something's never change I guess. "Sooo lucy something's never change do they?" I asked as we both sweat dropped cuz as soon as Erza they were all you buddy buddy. "Nope your right Lissana they never change." She said. "So are we all ready to go?" Said Erza. "AYE!" Said Happy Gray and Natsu as me and Lucy sweat dropped. "Well go then." With that said we were soon at the train station. "Wow so lame." Said Gray when we got off the train While Erza was finding out were the clients house was. "WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS!" Well you can tell who these people are so no use saying huh. "YOU HEARS ME RIGHT ASH FOR BRAINS!" yelled Gray. "Is that fighting I hear?" Said Erza. Me and Lucy were acting like we don't know them as people were stareing. "So Lucy every mission huh?" I asked " hmmm just bout half of it they USALLY go over board and destroy stuff and we end up getting only half of the reward." She replied as we both sweat dropped like for the tenth time today. "Ah here we are." said Erza as we stopped at this house A guy came out and blah blah blah.(I'm just gonna skip to the action I'm lazy) we soon heard noises and stopped "Lucy Lissana stay here and keep the client safe got it." Said Erza as they went off to get rid of some of the dark guild members.

**Natsus POV**

I was all fired up but after 5 min Lissana came running out and yelled for us to stop saying its a trap. "WHAT!" me Erza and Ice princess yelled. "Where's Lucy and what's wrong?!" Said Erza. "It was a trap to lure you out while the Client has less defenses so it's easier to get the client!" She yelled "we were attacked Lucy stayed back to hold him off while I go to tell you now COME ON!" She yelled and ran off as we followed.

**Lissana POV**

As soon as we got there the client was gone and Lucy was just standing there her back facing us. "WHAT THE F**K!" They all screamed as Lucy just stood there I looked at Erza and she nodded she also felt that some thing was off we walked over to Lucy and turned her around and all of us were shocked Lucy was not hurt at all no scratch or any thing but what scared us was that she was just standing there her skin was as white as snow literally her lip was pale and trembling and her eyes showed absolute fear and horror she would not respond at all she was just standin There trembling she was staring at nothing she was breathing but it looked as if something scared the life out of her (your on the right track but not really there) and nothing just standing there it was scary. and all of us were thinking the same thing 'What the hell happened to her'

* * *

**and there did you think it was good I hope so anyways plz fave follow and decently review if ya want to know what happens next. :) well really plz do review well hope ya like it so far and till next time bye!**


End file.
